


25 Days of Fic

by karlaakamsloki (lababykarla)



Series: Lucas 'Verse [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 25 Christmas challenge, 25 Days of Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lababykarla/pseuds/karlaakamsloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 Christmas Fic Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a 25 day of Fic challenge.
> 
> This is set in the universe of my one shot "The tall tale of Lucas", though it's not necessary to read that. The only thing you have to know is that they have a son name Lucas.
> 
> Thanks goes to hiddlesforchristmas at tumblr for bringing it up.
> 
> Fingers crossed that I will actually finish this.

Lucas had a funny little habit of crinkling his nose when he saw something he liked.

He crinkled his nose the first time they took him to Asgard, he had been just four months old and Darcy had been expecting him to be upset for their way of travel but instead he had looked around in wonder before crinkling his nose. Crinkling of the nose continued for their rest of their visit, drawing one too many coos from one too many people.

Lucas also crinkled his nose at her stomach, touching it and poking at it, Darcy was glad Lucas already seemed to accept the sister he would be getting in five months. She let him touch it every day, showing him how it grew little by little, her bump wasn't big enough to show yet but her jeans were already fitting a little tight and her cravings for cold things were getting higher by the minute.

Lucas crinkled his nose now, as she pulled Christmas decorations out of a box giving to her by her mom.

"Mistletoe? Really?" She crinkled her nose herself in confusion and Lucas giggled at her imitation.

Lucas reached for the mistletoe and Darcy hesitantly held it out to him, he smelled it as soon as he had it in his chubby hands and then crinkled his nose again as he studied the plant.

"You know what this means don't you?" Lucas settled his bright, green eyes on her and she puckered up her lips to him.

" 'issy." Lucas told her before he extended his hands to be picked up, one hand clutching the mistletoe tightly.

"It's Christmas tradition, one day, post pubescent you will be very glad it exists." Darcy told him with a wide grin before she showered his face with sloppy kisses, Lucas laughed and trashed against her in glee.

"I see I am late to the party." She stopped her assault on Lucas to see Loki entering their living room, Lucas squealed in joy and crinkled his nose.

Darcy liked the way Lucas crinkled his nose when he noticed Loki was coming, it was cute and she knew Loki appreciated the physical evidence of his son's pleasure to see him.

"Daddy 'issy." Lucas fought to slip her hold and Darcy let him walk sloppily towards her husband, he bumped into the end of the couch but held his balance long enough to reach Loki.

Darcy's heart sped up a little, just like it always did, when Loki picked up Lucas and gave him a kiss on the forehead before smiling at Lucas and telling him about his day.

She didn't interrupt them, just kissed Loki hard on the mouth before moving to the kitchen to clean up all her work papers knowing she wasn't going to get anything done now that Loki was home.

"Busy today?" Loki asked her, once she entered the living room.

"Work for a little this morning, Luke was helping me unpack the Christmas decorations my mom sent me before you came home." She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder, Loki took the chance to put one hand to her stomach.

"Is that why he is holding a piece of mistletoe?" Loki gave her a look full of amusement, that annoying little look he got when he knew something he found funny but she didn't know why.

"He likes it." She told him defensively. Lucas gave a little shout of pleasure from Loki's lap as he smelled the mistletoe again, as if to prove her statement.

"I am more than sure he does." Loki took the mistletoe from Lucas before smelling him himself, he gave a little nod of approval before giving it back to Lucas.

"Fresh cut, your mother has outdone herself."

She gave a snort because her mom was always going to try to go overboard, Darcy was half surprised her mom hadn't decided to do the decorations herself.

"What's so special about mistletoe anyway?" She knew the story about Baldr and the mistletoe but she also knew it wasn't true.

"It is a rare magical plant from Asgard. Brought here by some of our soldiers at some point or another, it now grows abundant here but it is endangered in Asgard. In my younger days I always sough it, rarely found it." Loki's voice was full of disbelieve, Darcy patted the hand on her stomach in sympathy.

"Well I guess Earth just has it in for you." She bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"What I am trying to say, however, is that Lucas likes it because it is magical." His voice was smug now, no disbelieve in sight.

"Magical, that's why he likes it." She accepted that, Lucas was very magical even with a non-magical mom and she was proud of him for that.

"Perhaps..." Loki looked at Lucas intensely before standing up, Lucas still in his arms.

"Darcy love, if you will excuse us, your son and I have pressing matters to attend to. Do we not son?" Lucas noticed the intense look on his father's face and nodded solemnly back.

"Matters." Disbelieve now in her voice instead.

"Indeed, there are many spells I have not yet been able to perform for my lack of mistletoe. Lucas we shall start by creating a potion to turn Uncle Clint into his namesake and then... the world."

"Loki!"

"I jest! Just the world then."


	2. Hot Chocolate

The steaming hot cup was only a couple of feet in front of her, her fingers itched to take it, to take a sip of the hot chocolaty goodness. It was really unfair how that cup wasn't meant for her, her husband had decided it was time for Lucas to try his first sip of hot chocolate and he had just gotten the one cup because he said it would be unfair to tempt her.

Loki was denying her a cup of hot chocolate made by Captain America himself, she wanted to cry a little.

"Do you require more ice?" Loki sat in front of the cup, which was still steaming even after twenty minutes, giving her a pitying look. He knew how much she liked her hot chocolate, how it was a Christmas tradition for her to sit in front of the TV and drink hot cocoa.

In response to his question she shoved a cube into her mouth before biting it as hard as she could.

Loki flinched and grabbed the cup farther away from her, like she was going to jump at him from across the table to rip the hot chocolate out of his hands.

"Darcy love, you know you cannot... your body cannot handle it. It would be imprudent." He looked down towards her stomach and Darcy mumbled about idiots around the ice still in her mouth.

She knew Loki was just waiting for Lucas to wake up from his nap to give him the hot chocolate, her poor baby didn't know the awesomeness waiting for him and she wouldn't even get to enjoy seeing him drink his first cup of hot chocolate.

She put another ice cube in her mouth.

"Darcy you know that if I could help, I more than gladly would." Loki looked a little unsettled now, he didn't show it but she could see his fingers flexing a little around the cup.

Darcy had tasted Steve's hot chocolate before, it was heaven in a cup and Darcy had ask him to make Lucas his first cup. Steve had been super cool about it too, all red in the face and promising he would.

"You know your pregnancy is a delicate matter. The babe would not react well to something hot." He looked down to her stomach again, where her body temperature was a little lower than the rest of her body though she couldn't really feel that.

Her first memories of Christmas was sitting down next to her dad, How the Grinch Stole Christmas playing in the background while her dad gave her a cup of hot chocolate. Her mom would scold them for having too many sweets things and then she would sit down and join them.

She put another ice cube in her mouth.

"I know you would like to share this would Lucas, however we should keep in mind he will not remember. We can do this again next year and you will be able to join him." Loki extended his hand to grab hers across the table, his skin was hot from the cup and she relaxed slightly against his touch.

"Are you not glad you were there for my first taste of hot chocolate?" Darcy raised an eyebrow, she had been there for his first cup of hot chocolate but then she had not been the girl who had given Loki the hot chocolate.

No, that had been a tiny pretty brunette from another department in S.H.I.E.L.D.

Another ice cube goes in her mouth.

Loki, it seems, realizes his mistake a second too late but by then she's already thinking about the fact that the tiny pretty brunette is probably drinking hot chocolate somewhere, which is completely not fair.

She got to take Loki's hot chocolate virginity and she can drink hot chocolate whenever she wants, Darcy doesn't think she's ever been more jealous of someone in her entire life.

"It meant nothing, you know I do not enjoy hot chocolate." Which she always thought was a character flaw, she would let it go if it was because it was hot but now it wasn't the temperature but the sweetness.

Loki didn't enjoy the sweetness, sometimes she wondered why she married him.

She bit hard into another piece of ice.

"Which is not to say that hot chocolate is not an excellent beverage." He always said that but she didn't think he meant it, she knew he liked his tea and coffee without sugar and she knew it was a character flaw because Thor was all up for sweets.

"Your beauty transcends time." Loki told her awkwardly after a few minutes of silence, Darcy raised her eyes from the cup of hot chocolate and gave him a look that clearly told him to shut up.

Loki sigh of relieve was audible when Lucas started screaming for daddy and mommy, Loki was the first one to get up, taking the cup with him.

"I shall be in Lucas' room if wish to join us."

She waited until he left to bite into her last piece of ice, taking into note the sounds coming from the nursery. Lucas sounded happy to see his daddy and she could hear Loki telling Lucas to try the drink, there was a moment of silence and then a cry of 'eww' before Lucas started wailing in despair from drinking something he didn't like.

Darcy sigh and added another trait passed down from father to son to her mental list.

She got up to look for more ice, ignoring Loki's cries of help.


	3. Snow

Loki was holding her, Lucas had finally decided to take his nap and Darcy had taken the chance to take a little nap herself. Loki joining her was a bonus.

She buried her nose on Loki's nose and took a deep breath of Loki, which was an odd mixture of leather and soap. She was content like this, her second pregnancy was taking a bigger toll on her than what she was expecting and she was beyond tired, Lucas hadn't been this much trouble and she wondered what that meant.

Loki's arms tightened around her and he murmured something under his breath before going right back to sleep, Darcy smiled because a sleeping Loki was adorable and he rarely took them thanks to his mightier than the mortals body.

She was contemplating getting up and making herself a sandwich, when Jarvis spoke.

" _Mrs_.  _Lewis I wish to inform you that young master Lucas has created snow in the nursery."_

"Jarvis run that through me again."

"Young master Lucas has created what appears to be snow in his bedroom." There was a funny little tone to Jarvis voice, like was making sure her sleepy brain was getting the information she needed.

Darcy disentangle herself from Loki's arms, who was still deeply asleep, and walked from her bedroom to Lucas' nursery. It got chillier the closer she got to the room and she rubbed her arms for warmth as her daughter kicked her stomach, she winced and patted her stomach telling her daughter to calm down.

There was wisp of white flakes coming from underneath the door and she hesitatingly open the door.

For a second she wondered if she was sleeping walking and had somehow ended up outside, except it wasn't snowing outside and she was more than sure her son wasn't outside jumping around in his crib while he was blue.

"Lucas, are you blue?" Stupid question to ask but the last time Lucas had been blue was during his birth. Lucas smiled at her, red eyes dashing from one snowflake falling from the ceiling to another.

There wasn't a lot of snow in the room, she figured Jarvis called her as soon as it happened but the fact Lucas had created snow inside his room was impressive, however she knew Loki would be upset about the blue thing.

Darcy took a moment to herself to knock her head against the wall a couple of times to reassure herself that yes, this  _was_  her life now.

She could feel the room getting colder by the minute and her daughter kicked her stomach again, harder this time and Darcy could only assume she should start thinking about moving to Alaska or something.

"Lucas stop it." Her voice was gentle but firm and Lucas gave her a look telling her he knew he was in trouble, his red eyes got shinier and she tried to ignore the fact that they looked like pretty rubies.

The snow started coming down harder.

"Sweetie it's OK, I'm not mad." She moved away from the doorway and crossed the room to grab Lucas from his crib.

"Jarvis call Loki." Jarvis didn't give her any confirmation but she knew he had done what she asked.

Lucas' skin was still soft and tender underneath her touch, cool to the touch just like Loki when he had enough confidence to let her touch him in his jotun form. She cradle Lucas against her, snow still pouring down on them, she didn't want to move Lucas from the room because she didn't know if the snow would follow them.

Lucas was beginning to get fuzzy and she could only assume he was getting tired from using so much magic, Lucas knew how to control his magic on an instinctive level but making a room snow was probably draining for him.

She had seen Loki plenty of times after a big battle, drained and weak and knowing she couldn't do anything to help him. She held on to Lucas harder and murmured encouraging words to soothe him.

Darcy felt a pleasant weight on her back, Loki having entered the room without her noticing. He gave her a sad smile before taking Lucas from her arms.

She had a crystal clear picture of Lucas' birth in her head, she remembered Loki picking up Lucas and apologizing for not giving her a perfect baby but Lucas was perfect and then as if to prove it Lucas took one of Loki's finger between his own and made him blue too.

This time wasn't any different and as soon as Loki touched Lucas, he turned blue too.

She put her arms around her stomach as Loki talked softly to Lucas, highly aware she was in the middle of a private moment between father and son.

The snow stopped then, disappearing from the room completely has if it had never been there.

Well at least there would be no clean up.

Loki and Lucas were still blue.

"Daddy." Lucas murmured to the quiet room, something like awe in his voice.

Loki turned his scarlet eyes at her and smiled, a little less sad this time and then he held out a blue hand for her to take.

Together they held Lucas as he fell back into a dreamless sleep, still blue and happy.


	4. Candy Cane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some Clint

Her feet were on the coffee table, no socks because the heat was tolerable if she wasn't wearing too many layers, her fingers were busy on the Stark Pad in front of her, searching for baby clothes.

Loki was sprawled on the couch, head on her lap, arm on his eyes.

"Hey what's up?" The vent directly on top of the couch spoke, Darcy gave the opening a dubious look before two arms lowered her son.

Lucas dangled for a second before he fell on top of Loki's stomach.

Clint used the fact Loki was busy trying to catch his breath to jump out of the vent and onto the space between the couch and the coffee table.

"You know when you said you wanted to take Lucas out for a walk, I thought you meant outside." They had talked about the vents, Darcy was not happy about Lucas going in the vents.

"Did you know your rugrat doesn't like candy canes, which is weird as f- fudge. Weird as fudge." Clint gave Darcy an apologetic look when she shot him a glare.

Darcy had perfected her glares through the years, no one was immune,  _no one_.

"Lucas is not overly fond of sweets." Loki told him, his head was still on her lap but now both of hands were focused on making sure Lucas didn't fall.

"It's Loki's fault." Darcy informed him, going back to looking at baby clothes.

She felt Loki moved his head from her lap, she could almost feel the look of betrayal on his face.

"Yeah I figured." Clint wasn't quick enough to avoid the blow coming from Loki, the yelp of pain was more dramatic than real and Darcy rolled her eyes because even Lucas behaved better.

"You can get him sour ones, he likes those." The look on his face when he ate them was adorable, his entire face would scrunch up, he would giggle and then ask for more.

"Right? No, I just wanted him to eat Tony's secret stash of Christmas candy with me." One day Clint would stop trying to mess with Tony and one day Tony would stop retaliating, not today though.

"Tony keeps candy canes in his secret stash?" Which was majorly weird in her opinion.

"You were able to sneak into his lab?" Loki asked with a strange glint in his eye, she knew that glint, that glint meant trouble.

Clint smiled and nodded.

"Don't." Because she wasn't about to clean their mess.

"Of course not Darcy love." Loki handed her Lucas before standing up and going to the kitchen, Clint a step behind.

"I hate you father." She told Lucas as he tapped the Stark Pad.

Loki and Clint didn't leave the kitchen for awhile and by then she decided to sit in Lucas' room and play with him.

Loki entered the room not an hour later, alone and carrying a box of sour candy canes.

Lucas licked the candy cane eagerly, face scrunching up every time he did.

"Barton requested again about us naming our child after him, I informed him Clinta was a horrendous name." Loki gave her a wicked smile, he knew how much Clint wanted Loki to keep that promise he meant so long ago.

"Well you did promised." But God save her if she was going to name her child Clinta.

"Indeed, I wish to ask you not to go near Tony's lab for the next few days." And then glint in Loki's eyes was back full force, she sent a small prayer Thor's way hoping he would take pity on his brother's stupidity when the time came.

"Whatever, if I don't know then I'm not involved." Her daughter kicked her then to tell her that she was always involved.

"Lucas can you say candy cane?" Lucas licked his candy cane one more time before turning her eyes to her.

Lucas shook his head and Darcy kissed his forehead softly, to remind him that it was OK not to know.

"So when are we telling Clint we're naming our daughter after him?" Because Loki had promised and for the messes Loki had caused, he was an immortal of his word.

"I do not believe he is ready to know."

"You mean you don't want to miss the chance to keep messing with him."

"Perhaps."

She touched her stomach and put one of Lucas' hands over it.

"Lucas can you Evon?"

Lucas looked at Loki and Loki smiled in encouragement.

"E-Ev-Evon." Lucas told them triumphantly.

"That's right, this is your sister Evon."

Lucas patted her stomach again before going back to his candy cane.

"Evon." He said again as if in approval.

In her stomach, Darcy could feel Evon kicking her stomach in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evon-First name origins & meanings:
> 
> French: Young archer  
> Scandinavian: The wood of the Yew tree  
> Irish: Young warrior


	5. Christmas Tree and Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combining two prompts because I skipped a day, oops and sorry.

"A little to the left."

"Appropriate?"

"No, that's a little too much to the left."

"And now?"

"I don't know, maybe on the other side of the living room?"

Loki turned around to give her a dry look, she resisted the urge to laugh and instead she tried to look very serious.

The tree reached the ceiling, it was so much bigger than she wanted it to be but her mom was being stubborn about the decorations, Darcy didn't know why since they wouldn't be seeing her parents this year.

"Closer to the kitchen? Is that not a fire hazard?" Loki raised an eyebrow at her and Darcy nodded solemnly.

"You're right, just..." She sighed dramatically before sitting down on the couch, as if tired from doing absolutely nothing.

"Yes?" Loki's voice sounded dubious, a small laugh bubbled at the back of her throat.

"Maybe just a little more to the left."

"Were you not the mother of my children..." Loki said threateningly but moved the tree a little to the left anyway. "acceptable?"

"Perfect." She gave him a thumbs up, Loki scoffed at her before leaving the room.

Lucas giggled from his playpen, a delighted little laugh that made her turn her head in curiosity. Lucas was standing, waving his hands towards the tree, his bared feet thumping against the mattress at the bottom of his playpen in an excited little dance she had come to love.

Loki entered the room again, this time carrying a box of decorations for the tree.

"All from last year." Last year when she was nearing the end of her pregnancy and to spend the time she had painted a bunch of ball ornaments. She wasn't ashamed of them, they were pretty and shiny thanks to the coat of clear nail polish she had bathe them in, but the fact they were Avengers themed hurt her soul sometimes.

Loki sat down next to her and opened the box.

Loki pulled out Tony's ball first, a replica of his arc reactor, and handed to her for inspection and her inspection told her the hormones were to blame for adding fire to Tony's ego.

Natasha's came next, black and red with a spider on one side, this one she didn't mind so much. Natasha was nice and she taught her how to defend herself, she was a good friend and being a spy didn't keep her from being sweet and open, which is why she added a tiny little red carnation near the top.

Clint's was a mess of purple and yellow, a thousand little arrows going into different directions, his was probably the messiest but she blame that on the fact it was the last one she made and Clint wouldn't stop poking at her stomach.

Bruce was a simple striped lines of purple and green, no decorations, just Bruce.

Steve's was a work of art, it had little kids playing in a snow covered wonderland, not because she had done it but because Steve had decided to be a sweetheart and joined her while she painted. She didn't sullied it by putting patriotic colors on it, Steve was more than just an American icon.

Thor was her brother-in-law, which was still weird. Sister was a normal thing shouted her way, kisses on the forehead were giving freely and the bear hugs made her dizzy from the inability to breath every time. Thor's ball was silver and red in a zigzag pattern that covered the entire ball, mew mew drawn as big as she make it because Thor was big and loud and  _there_.

Loki's ball was green on one side, gold and black on the other. An acknowledgment from her that sometimes she felt like she didn't know him, forgot what he had done once upon a time, that sometimes it was all black and harsh gold and she didn't know what was real or fake. Green because that was the part of Loki she fell in love with first before she came to accept the black and the gold.

Lucas was getting too big for his playpen and had sneaked out without them noticing, grabbing Tony's ball before throwing in on the floor and expecting it to bounce.

"If you break that there will be many gifts upon the tree for you." Loki handed the ball back to Lucas and Lucas dropped it again, Darcy rolled her eyes at them before taking the ball from the floor.

"Lights first then the rest." Loki gave her a shrug of his shoulders before waving his hands and making the lights position themselves, Lucas giggled and suck his thumb in appreciation.

"Must be nice to be a magician." She got up from the couch, leaving Lucas trying to grab more balls from the coffee table and a chuckling Loki.

She inspected the lights, making a show of shaking her head once in awhile at them before going back to the coffee table and grabbing some of the balls.

"What do you think Lucas? Tony away from Natasha, Natasha near Clint, Clint as high as we can put him. Loki and Thor as close I can put them." She heard Loki getting up and trying to stop her from doing so but she clicked her tongue at him before putting Loki and Thor's balls as close as she could, "Ah yes metaphor."

"I loathe you."

"Because I'm implying that you and Thor are close or because sometimes my hormonal brain has naughty thoughts about you and Thor's balls...together?" She wasn't going to apologize for that, picturing two hot guys making out was normal even if one was her husband and the other one was his brother.

"Both." The small amount of color on his cheeks made her laugh until her sides started hurting, Evon wasn't happy about her laughing fit and kicked her to remind her to behave.

Loki put his arms around her and squeezed her tightly but not painfully.

"Lucas call the Avengers, I'm being abused." Darcy tried to slip out of Loki's hold, but between the laughing and Loki's supernatural strength, resistance was futile.

Lucas clapped his hands before picking something from the floor and ran towards them until he was hugging Loki's leg.

"Lucas what do you there?" Lucas was holding onto something and Darcy wondered where it came from. It took her a second to notice that the box of decorations was spilling its context on the floor, random Christmas decorations on the floor.

"Is that Grandmother's Angel?" Loki asked from behind her, easing his hold on her.

"Nana!" Lucas shouted excitedly before extending his hand to give the angel to his dad.

It wasn't Frigga as an angel, though Darcy wished it was because Frigga looked like angel, instead it was a delicate hand crafted angel made by Frigga's hand.

The angel looked a little like Darcy and Loki, her eyes and her lips were hers but the hair and nose were Loki's, a year old Christmas present. Darcy thought it was a little funky how much the angel looked like them, Loki had told her sometimes Frigga could look into the future and see things. She thought that meant they were wrong and the baby she was carrying back then was girl.

Loki took the angel and Darcy gasp with the realization that Frigga wasn't describing Lucas but Evon.

"Your grandma is awesome." Darcy told Lucas in dazed awe.

"Indeed, Lucas this is your sister." Loki inspected the angel a little harder, as if surprise by his mother's ingenuity.

"Evon?" Lucas questioned looking from the angel to her stomach.

"Yes." Loki handed the angel back to his son, Lucas looked over the angel before crinkling his nose and giving them a big smile.

"Pretty." And the angel was very pretty, beautiful really, and Lucas cradled it against his chest as if practicing for the real thing.

Loki put a hand on her stomach and Evon kicked him in greeting.

"I wish she could look like Frigga." Loki murmured melancholy against her hair and Darcy put both her hands on the hand on her stomach.

"But maybe she can learn to be like her." She could picture summers spent in Asgard, where she could shove Evon at Frigga so that she could learn to be awesome like her grandma.

Lucas ran into the tree, trying to hang the angel but instead causing Tony's ball to fall and break.

"Many presents upon the tree for you son." Loki smiled against her shoulder.

"Lucas don't touch that!"


	6. Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last thing I wrote for this challenge.

“Listen, because you have to listen to me. This is important, very important. I know our relationship isn't built on daises and roses, I know the last couple of years have been hard for both us, hard but fun and I just want you to know that I think you owe me this a little, I think we have gone through so much together it would be unfair for you not to do this. So please just a bite, it's just fruit with a tiny bit of sugar I promise.”

 

“Lucas is not overly fond of sweets.”

 

“One day I'm going to smack you so hard your dad will wake up from his nap.”

 

“Lucas is not overly fond of sw-”

 

“Stop saying that already. Lucas honey you have to feel the pie, smell the pie, see the pie, be one with the pie, eat the pie.”

 

She had been looking forward to sharing a piece of pie with Lucas since her pregnancy, Lucas not liking anything sweets was starting to interfere with her fantasies of eating junk food with her kids.

 

Lucas was sitting in his high chair, fingers lazily going in and out of his mashed peas, spoon thrown on the floor.

 

Darcy was trying her best to convince Lucas to try a tiny piece of the apple pie, an apple pie she had baked. Baking wasn't her forte, she did ok with general cooking but cakes and cookies were beyond her, so it was with great happiness she finished a successful pie except no one in her household liked sweets.

 

Loki looked at it, gave her a pitying look and then sat down to eat one of the discarded apples.

 

She held out the piece of pie to Lucas again, making sounds under her breath but Lucas sniffed it and shook his head before going back to his mashed peas.

 

“I know it doesn't suck, Lucas please just a little piece? For mommy?” She put the piece of pie next to the bowl of peas and let him poke at it. She hope he at least would have the decency of poking at it.

 

“Give it to Barton, surely he will consume it all.” Clint would eat it all, she thought it would be a problem to feed Thor but Clint was like an eating machine.

 

“I didn't make this for Clint, I made this for my sweet little baby.” She pinched Lucas' cheek and he crinkled his nose.

 

“Does that feel funny?” She pinched it again and Lucas let out a giggle, waving his dirty hands around.

 

“Fine, you don't have to eat it.” She took the piece of pie and settled it on the kitchen's table, where Loki was chewing on his apple.

 

“Let us make a deal Darcy love.” Loki had his thinking face on, which was bad news for her.

 

“What's that?”

 

“I get Lucas to eat a piece of your pie and you will owe me a favor.”

 

“A favor? No.” Because he was her husband and she knew him and no favor owned to Loki was ever a good one.

 

“Half a favor.” A smirking Loki wasn't a good Loki.

 

“Not even a third of a favor.”

 

“A favor or no pie.” Loki leaned back against his chair and let her think about it, smirk still firmly in place.

 

“Fine.” She was going to regret it.

 

Loki moved smoothly in his chair, snatching the piece of pie in front of her. He turned to look at Lucas, who was still playing with his mashed peas uncaring of his parents discussion.

 

“Look Lucas the pie is excellent.” Saying so Loki took a bite out of the pie and Darcy resisted the urge to let her mouth drop open.

 

Loki didn't even flinch, just kept chewing the pie until it was all gone and then smiled at Lucas.

 

Lucas gave his dad a suspicious look, turning his eyes to her before looking at the pie in Loki's hands.

 

Lucas extended his dirty hand and Loki dutifully put the pie in his hand, Darcy waited in anticipation as Lucas put a tiny piece of the crust in his mouth.

 

The screaming was unexpected and the piece of pie being thrown on the floor was only mildly distracting, the flying bowl of mashed peas hitting Loki on the stomach was satisfying.

 

“It's just not fair.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (obviously) didn't finish the challenge, unfortunately life got real for me and no time was spent writing for which I'm extremely sorry. I'm freakishly sad about it, however I want to assure everyone that the Lucas 'verse will continue and I will not give up on this little guy and his soon to be sister.  
> Thank you guys so much for reading this!


End file.
